1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management device, a management method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a device remote management system as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-15799. The device remote management system performs maintenance management of a copying device that runs on a network (e.g., local area network (LAN)) inside a client site by using a central management device installed in a service center or the like of a manufacturer of the copying device.
In the device remote management system, generally, the central management device performs various managements such as maintenance management, troubleshooting management, and management for consumable supplies. Specifically, the managements are implemented by collecting various pieces of information such as maintenance information, operational status, and information as to whether any failure occurs in the copying device through a communication device connected to the network such as LAN, and analyzing the collected information.
There is also a device management system in which not the central management device installed in the service center of the manufacturer but a user itself performs maintenance management of a copying device by using a management device connected to a network inside the client site.
However, if an electronic device such as a copying device is managed by using both the management device installed in the service center of the manufacturer and the management device installed in the client site rather than by using either one of them, improvement of maintenance can be expected.
In this case, to prevent the electronic device as an object to be managed from being doubly-processed or occurrence of trouble due to difference between device statuses of the electronic device, it is necessary to synchronize between pieces of information such as the device statuses managed by both the management devices. However, it is not possible to always synchronize the both management devices in terms of prevention of an increase in the amount of network communication.